User talk:Nobah Dee
My talk page. Nobah Dee (talk) 21:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nobah Dee page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:41, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Challo Hi. You seem like you're having a ton of fun. I'm glad to see there's someone else enjoying themselves here. --Bonfires (talk) 18:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I am, yes. I'm setting up my story. What stories do you have? --Nobah Dee (talk) 21:16, August 31, 2014 (UTC) No, as of now I don't have any stories. But I'm building up one slowly with the characters I have. --Bonfires (talk) 22:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Same here. :) --- Nobah Dee (talk) 14:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Future For future reference you have to post messages on My Talk page. Otherwise I won't get them. --Bonfires (talk) 17:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) But tell me more about your story. What kind of Teen Wolf world are you building? --Bonfires (talk) 17:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Cool cool, you gotta let me see more of the story when you have time. But mine is about mainly the Nemeton. And a whole cast of Royal Breeds who either want to destroy it, or revive it for their own means. Old characters, new characters, and a whole bunch of new monsters. I'd say it takes places a few months to a year after this season of teen wolf. --Bonfires (talk) 20:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Well I don't know if you ever will read it. I'm not much of a writer, I just lay out the facts in my pages with each character. Each one telling more of the story and filling in gaps where others left it vacant. Like Simone Beck sensing that something was happening in Beacon Hills 60 year ago, but not knowing what it was at the time--while Renato was cutting down the Nemeton. --Bonfires (talk) 23:12, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Doing just Bind Shining Brightly. And I can see you're back and making just a big of mess as ever. But I guess it's good to not be going at it solo, anymore. --Bonfires (talk) 01:22, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Because we need to be better. I don't want to see any more average pages or half-assed posts. Every article that goes up from now on is going to be good, it's going to be amazing. And when someone comes here and sees them, they going to wonder how we did that and how that can steal it for themselves. --Bonfires (talk) 15:25, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Step up the quality of your articles, and don't start something unless you intend to see it though. No more half finished pages clogging up space, and no uploading a dozen pictures of the same person for one page. --Bonfires (talk) 20:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't really care, do what you want with your pages. I'm not an admin and I don't have the power to delete things. --Bonfires (talk) 20:17, December 1, 2014 (UTC) May I edit the vampire page please?FeralG5 (talk) 08:10, October 30, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I want to add known vampires and add Count Dracula I've added Count Dracula to the Vampire page FeralG5 (talk) 06:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I have an idea for a werewolf you could make FeralG5 (talk) 05:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 His name is Marcus Carvos. He was one of the first werewolves along with his brothers. He is currently the oldest and largest werewolf in existence and he is an ally of Scott McCall FeralG5 (talk) 00:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Could you make the page for Marcus Corvos please? And make a page for his brother William aswell. FeralG5 (talk) 14:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Could you make pages for Macus Carvos and William Carvos please? FeralG5 (talk) 02:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Would you like me to make the pages for William and Marcus Carvos?FeralG5 (talk) 23:49, November 18, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 It's fine FeralG5 (talk) 03:52, November 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I've made the article for Marcus Carvos. Not much, but it's a start FeralG5 (talk) 03:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Im kinda hopeless at writing stories FeralG5 (talk) 05:47, November 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 What do you mean by posting and a beta? FeralG5 (talk) 03:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. But my main issue is that I can never seem to think about what to write FeralG5 (talk) 23:08, November 23, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Um it about to be 2020 dont you think it time to change a few edit